It Doesn't Matter
by sand ninja
Summary: AU. Hinata finally have the courage to confess to her crush. What she didn't know was that she had mistakenly slipped her confession letter into her crush's best friend's locker! What's more, he accepted! NaruHinaSasu Eventually Naruhina and SasuSaku CHAPTER 2 EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

The last drop of rain fell from the sky and landed on the tip of her nose.

She flinched at the contact. Hastily, she reopened her umbrella. There was a heavy downpour when she stepped out from her house but it started to drizzle few minutes after. When she thought the rain had finally stopped, she closed her umbrella and that was when she felt something wet. She held out her left hand to feel if more drops were coming. There was none. She tucked her midnight blue locks behind her ear and closed her umbrella once again.

Brushing an imaginary dust off her uniform skirt, she continued her way to school on the wet pavement. The rain had stopped and the sun was already shining brightly. That had to mean something. She smiled.

_Yes. Everything will turn out well. I can feel it!_

The confident high-school girl thought as she joined the small group of civilians waiting patiently for the red no-crossing sign to turn green. It was yet another busy day in the beautiful city of Sapporo. Office workers rushing off to work, workers who did overtime tiredly head home and students heading to school; the girl being one of them.

She looked down at her brown bag and flipped the lock open. Her slender fingers reached inside and took out a pink envelope. Her cheeks went red as she looked at it longingly.

_I can do this._

He never did notice her much. Well, she had herself to blame for that since she always remained behind the scene.

Hyuuga Hinata was a quiet and soft-spoken girl. Her hair was silky straight that reached below her waist. If it weren't for her dull looks, Hinata would have been really attractive with her dark-midnight hair that contrasted with her fair snow white skin. But she chose to be a plain 17-year-old who spends her weekends indoors, studying. It was bad enough that she did not socialize in school. All she does was pay attention during class and read books in the library at lunchtime.

To sum it all up, her everyday life was bland and boring. _But all that will change today. Hopefully, I won't get rejected._ Who was she kidding? It's a 1% chance that he might even want to go out with her. Heck, there might not be chance!

Just as the sign turned green, a strong gust of wind blew right past her. Her grip on the letter was not strong and thus, flew out from Hinata's fingers and across to the other side of the road. She gasped. Hinata rushed forward, her panic-stricken eyes never leaving the letter. She tried to squeeze past the people. But because of her small body frame, her shoves were something like that of a soft cushion.

"Excuse me…! Please, I need to…! Excuse me!" She grunted in frustration. No one was listening to her! Well, she did not say it out loud. It was more of a squeak. How she missed the countryside…

Desperately, she pushed aside a man and a woman in front of her a little too hard, which earned her a dirty look from both of them. She was not bothered by it. What was important was the letter. Speaking of which, it landed on the steps of a Café at the corner.

Hinata sighed with relieve. Once she reached to the other side, she jogged towards it. Besides, everything will definitely go well today. She nodded at the thought. Hinata had always believed in her women's intuition. Suddenly, her view of the letter was blocked.

"Hey, what's this?"

She stopped on her tracks. She recognized the uniform from the back as they were similar to the ones in her school. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to her. But because of the city's loud environment she could not _quite _place it.

"That's called litter, idiot." A guy, also wearing the same uniform, walked towards his friend holding a tomato juice box with the straw sticking out while eyeing his friend.

_My letter! _Hinata screamed in her head. She rushed towards them.

"That can't be it. It looks new and clean. Somebody must have dropped it." The one holding the letter looked left and right as he said it.

As she neared them, Hinata was about to grab her confession letter from the hands of whoever but she froze. Her beautiful pearl eyes widened when she saw the side of his face. There, in front of her, was the back of—

"Since when do you care about people's belongings, dobe."

"Teme!" the dobe, who goes by the name Uzumaki Naruto who was Hinata's dream boy, replied to his friend's name calling. He turned to his friend and started waving Hinata's love letter at the uninterested eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, who amazingly was his best and closest friend. Opposites do attract. "Don't you understand? It could be a confession letter that belonged to a sexy girl from a nearby school!"

"And that is an amazing fact because…?" Sasuke took a long sip of his juice, still looking at Naruto with unblinking eyes.

"Because when I return this letter to her, she'll realize that _I'm _the one she's been searching for her _entire _life." Naruto emphasized. "Pretty romantic, huh?"

The raven-haired just looked at him. "Nonsense." He tucked his free hand in his pocket and walked on.

"What? No it's not! Don't you ever watch Korean dramas? Oi, Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" Naruto dropped the letter on the ground and chased after his best friend who was speed walking.

Before the wind could carry the letter away again, feminine fingers reached down to pick it up. Hinata brought it to her chest as she looked at Naruto's figure before the people of Sapporo walked past her vision.

She had turned her back on them and stood next to a lamp post near the Café away from human traffic. What she heard made her think if it was even a good idea confessing to him. She turned to face her reflection at the Café's slightly dark tinted glass. She stared at herself for a minute before smiling seductively.

_Is this sexy? Maybe I should have done my hair and put on make-up… _Hinata thought regrettably. _Am I even doing it right? _She bit her bottom lip.

Just then a tap from the inside of the Café brought her out of her thoughts. She blinked and instead of her reflection she was looking at, it was an old man grinning at her toothily as he gave her the look.

Embarassed, Hinata bowed apologetically (even when she knew she had not done anything wrong and that the old man was being perverted) and rushed off to school, blushing furiously.

Her plan would have been ruined if she had written "to-and-from" on her letter. Luckily, she had not.

=w=

"…Norse joined Christian Europe, but their ways live on in parts of the former Viking dominion. On Vestmannaeyjar, Icelanders celebrate…"

Hinata chewed the tip of her pen. Not that she had any interest on History but, Kakashi-sensei just made it 10 times boring! She looked at the male teacher who dyed his hair grey sitting casually on his desk as he read the thick History textbook word for word. He did not bother explaining what he had read because everything you need to know and understand is already in the textbook.

"If you still don't get it, you're a complete idiot." Hinata recalling what Kakashi had said at the beginning of the year. Well, he did not say it to the class. It was actually directed to Naruto. She sighed.

Ever since Naruto appeared in her life, _(which was, like, since 7__th__ grade…) _she always seemed to lose her concentration in class. His natural bright, blond spiked up hair and broad shoulders. Not to mention his perfectly tanned skin (Not that she can see much of it). Also the fact that she was just sitting right behind him did not help much. Everyday, she would lean forward slightly and sniff in his scent like someone who's addicted to glue.

_Ah… Naruto always smells the same. Soap and lemon grass. _Hinata thought as she put on a content smile. She brought her elbows up to her desk and rests her chin on her hands as she tilted her head sideways. _Come to think of it, why does he smell like lemon grass? I don't think there's any cologne that smells like one. _

At that moment, Naruto stretched his arm out and let out a contagious yawn, his knuckles nearly touching her head. The timid girl froze, knowing what's to come. She had been waiting for the long awaited accidental contact. Hinata eyed his knuckles which hovered slightly above her head as she unconsciously lean forward.

_Almost… A little closer…_

Ba-thump…

Ba-thump…

Nervous sweat trickled down between her eyebrows. _Al… most! There__—__!_

Suddenly, pale eyes locked with sapphire ones.

"Uh…"

Hinata's face turned into different shades of red. She had been caught. "I… I'm sor—!" She did not get to complete her sentence, because Naruto had already turned away from her; his hand resting on his knees. She blinked. What had she done? _He must think I'm weird now… _Hinata thought sadly. She looked behind Naruto's head before glancing at her letter underneath her desk.

It had taken her several nights to write this. She had to crack her head to form the right words without making her sound like a stalker. And after that, she debated with herself whether to write her name on it. Before a minute was past, she decided to just leave it blank. Hinata shook her head and looked on with determined eyes. _I'm not turning back!_

Naruto scratched his head as he thought of what happened just now. Apparently he decided to stretch his body left and right. As he was doing a 180 turn, the girl sitting behind him was staring at him intently. She was always weird but when his eyes locked with hers, there was something inside him that wanted to know more of her. This was not the first time feeling it. It had happened on numerous occasions, him always looking at her when no one was seeing. They never really looked at each other in the eye… until now.

He clutched his head. _What is wrong with me? This is not love… is it? No it can't be! The only love I have for is… _Naruto's eyes slowly glanced at a girl with short pink hair sitting at the far front, paying attention. She flipped her hair. He blushed as he stared at her longingly. _Sakura-chan… _Just one look at her made him forget what had happened earlier.

At the far left corner, next to a window, a certain raven-haired had been watching with arms crossed. Clearly, he was not pleased.

=w=

If there was one class that Naruto had to choose, it would definitely be P.E. Not only do you get to break sweat but you could also shout however loud you want and not get punished. He hated sitting in one place and listen to all the boring topics. In P.E however, he gets to run around and go wild. Unfortunately, there won't be any running around or tripping someone today.

"I just love swimming class! It's _so _much better than any other sports."

"Totally agree with you! I hate the smell of sweat. It's disgusting…"

Naruto sighed as the two girls walked past him. It's not like he hated swimming, it's just that he can't swim well. He does know how to swim! He just sucks at it.

"Line up, kids! It's roll call!"

And their teacher just had to be Mitarashi Anko, nicknamed Iron Woman. Last year it was Maito Guy but this year he was the gym teacher… for first years. How he missed his energetic class, so much better than with Iron Woman. _It's so military-like…_

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" Anko brought her clipboard and pen up without looking at them, ready to mark them present.

"Here." Sasuke answered. He looked over at Naruto and nudged him.

"Wha—? Oh, yeah. Present!" The blonde let out a nervous laugh.

"Pay attention, Uzumaki." Anko grunted and moved on to the next pair.

"Tch, dobe. What got into your head?" Sasuke said with his hands on his hips. He did not want a partner who had his head up in the clouds, even if its his best friend.

"I miss Guy-sensei's class!" Naruto cried animatedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Anko-sensei?"

Naruto did not reply as he shuddered. The name itself gave him the chills. Her stern eyes and strict nature… _I'm going to have to get used to this. _He thought.

Sasuke just shook his head at his friend's cowardice. Truth was he preferred Anko's way of teaching then Guy's class. Hers was more disciplined and organized. He nodded to himself. Yes, better Anko then Guy. He did NOT miss his former gym teacher's lecturing on "youth" and "lotus" and "passion". Nope, he did not miss it one bit.

The Uchiha was so immersed in his thoughts that the sudden chill he felt surprised him. It took him only a second to realize why. You see, Naruto and him had many things in common. One of them was their dislike for swim class. Sasuke's reason was because—

"I like it that he doesn't have any chest hair…"

"Well, he does have fine hair. Look closer!"

"His skin looks so smooth. I wish my boyfriend had a skin like that."

"Kyaa! His butt looks tight!"

"So cute!"

"And his coc—"

Sasuke twitched. _I can hear you, you know. _Obsessed females are scary, especially when he was their main obsession. It certainly did not sit him well when he found out he had a fan club. His whole body froze at the memory.

Beside him, a boy with brown messy hair chuckled at the sight. An emo Naruto with a sad smile on his face next to a traumatized Sasuke made his day. His two childhood friends never fail to tickle his sides. He loved being with them. It had actually made life more fun… and bearable. _Don't start thinking about home now, idiot! _The brunette thought to himself angrily.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba!" Anko shouted the latter's name.

"Here! Geez, you don't have to shout…" The brunette, Kiba, answered.

"I have every right to do so since I notice you did not take my advice and get rid of that ridiculous tattoo off your face." The teacher scowled.

"I can't help it! I'm just being a faithful fan of—"

"Inuzuka Kiba," Anko growled. "You are to see the headmistress after this class."

Kiba pouted. He was not at all bothered about that. After all, what kind of delinquent would he be if that scared him? He touched his face. He tattooed two red fang-like on both his cheeks. He had been a fan of Ghibli Studio's movies for as long as he can remember. One of his favorite was Princess Mononoke. That's where he got the idea of the tattoo. The tattoo actually made him feel more confident. Without it, he'd felt naked. Besides, it looked good on him.

"Inuzuka, your partner seems to be missing." His Spartan of a teacher hit him on the head with her clipboard.

Kiba nursed the bump on his head and glared at her. "How would I know? I hadn't seen her!"

"It is your duty as her partner to know her whereabouts." She hit him again. She seemed to enjoy tormenting the brunette.

Before he could make a fool out of himself and curse her, his partner arrived. Running towards them looking all flustered.

Once Hinata reached Kiba's side, she bowed and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry that I'm late! I-It won't happen again, I promise!"

Anko nodded, knowing that the Hyuuga always kept her word. "You'll still have to be punished. After school, you'll be cleaning the floorboards at the music room all by yourself. Understood?"

"Y-Yes!"

Satisfied with her answer, the dango-lover shouted to the rest of the class. "Alright, everyone! Today we'll be doing 40 laps! Get ready with your partners!" Everyone grunted. This was going to be sore. "I don't want to see anyone idling! Uzumaki and Uchiha! Stop day dreaming and get over here!"

Hinata and Kiba walked in silence. The two never really converse much. Hinata did not know what to say and Kiba was just not interested.

The friendly delinquent looked over at his short partner. "What happened? You're always on time…" His voice holds a curious tone.

Hinata just gave him a nervous laugh. She did not want to lie but neither does she want to tell the truth, that she had entered the boy's locker room. "I just… need to get some things done."

=w=

**KRIINGG**

The school bell rang signifying that lunch break has started. Students burst out of their respective classroom to join with their friends from another class while some rushed to the cafeteria hoping that the best buns hasn't run out yet. The corridors were filled with students that Hinata had a hard time getting to the library.

After much dodging incoming boys running in the hallways and a bunch of females in groups with heavy make-up, she managed to reach her sacred territory in one piece. There was no one there aside from the librarian who was already familiar with her. She smiled at the woman behind the counter before strutting off to the end of the library, where all the old books and the school's archives were stashed.

_I hope Naruto-kun would come… _Hinata thought as she leaned against the dusty bookshelf.

She had chosen the library as their meeting place as there would be more privacy. After P.E, she cannot stop thinking about Naruto. Had he found the letter? Was he surprised? Would he even give her an answer? There were so many questions running in her head. Oh, she had never felt so nervous before!

"_Alright, class, settle down! I am your homeroom teacher and I hope that we'll get along throughout this year. First, I want you all to introduce yourself. Let's start with…"_

Hinata smiled at the memory five years ago. The day where she had known Naruto. She giggled. He hadn't changed much.

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And one day, I'm gonna be famous!"_

_The class of 7__th__ graders looked at the blonde with a bored expression. No one was really interested. _

"_O… kay. Well, that is a wonderful dream!" The homeroom teacher sweat dropped. "Next—"_

_Naruto banged his hands on his desk. "I'm serious, sensei! It's not just a dream! It's my goal and I'm going to make it come true!"_

"_Ahaha! Really? Good for you!" The teacher twitched. Really, they're not in kindergarten anymore! "Alright, Uzumaki, please sit so the next person can introduce himself."_

_Naruto huffed as he sat back down. Not bother to listen to rest of his classmates introductions; he looked around hoping to find anything or anyone that looked interesting. He stared at the back of a student wearing sunglasses. Naruto thought the Aburame guy was weird._

_The blonde looked at everyone sitting at the front. Finding no one that's interesting, he turned back slightly. He saw Kiba, already vandalizing his desk with a black marker and Sasuke sitting silently with eyes closed, looking cool. When he was about to face the front his eyes drifted to the girl sitting on Sasuke's left. _

_Hinata blushed. Why was that boy staring at her? Was there something on her face? He was cute. And there was something about his eyes that attracted her so. Could this be… love at first sight? Maybe…_

"Hey."

Hinata squeaked. She was so into her thoughts that she had not felt a presence in front of her. She looked up and was disappointed that it was not Naruto, but his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. "Oh, h-hello there." She smiled.

He did not answer her. He was just looking at her with those onyx eyes of his. Hinata turned her head to the side and shifted. She had always felt so intimidated by him. He looking down at her and the silence in the library was making her feel awkward.

Hinata scratched her chin nervously. She had to get rid of this guy fast before Naruto comes in and he gets the wrong impression and…! "Um… is there—"

"I accept."

This caught her off-guard. What was he saying? "Accept… what?"

The raven-haired reached into his back pocket and took out what looked like…

_Isn't…! Isn't that my…? _Hinata thought frantically, already sweating even when there's A/C in the library.

The male showed her the slightly crumpled piece of paper. "Your letter. I read it," Sasuke paused. He looked at Hinata in the eye. "And I accept."

Hinata was beyond speechless. How had he got a hold on her letter? She had specifically placed it inside Naruto's locker. She had made sure that she was alone and that there was no one else! And she had asked Kiba for Naruto's locker number few months ago and last time she checked, there wasn't any renovation in the boy's locker room! She knew that Kiba did not lie to her because he had said that Naruto and he are "locker-mates".

Unless…

Seeing that Hinata was not saying anything, Sasuke decided to interrupt her thoughts. "Alright, I agree to couple with you so don't you forget this day. I always celebrate anniversaries." With that, he turned to go as he had club meeting in two minutes. As the president, he cannot afford to be late. He kept the letter in his back pocket and was about to walk away.

"Wait! What do you mean…? This is…? I don't understand…!" Hinata can't find the right words. It was hard since her brain was all muddled.

Sasuke blinked. _She must be surprised. _He thought. _After all, I don't just accept any girl's confession. _He smirked. "This means that I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend. I'll meet you later. I have a club meeting to attend. See ya."

The school's heartthrob left Hyuuga Hinata, a.k.a his girlfriend all alone in the library. Said girl dropped to her knees and was still in stupor until lunch break ends.

* * *

><p>Yesh! I finally posted it! XD<p>

Honestly, I've been wanting to play Dragon Nest Online but I wanted to finish this too so it was really frustrating when I didn't know what to write. And I can't play and write at the same time. LOL. Anyways, am I going too fast? Please review your thoughts!

Oh, is anyone playing Dragon Nest SEA? It's an awesome online game. If you're playing it, I'd like to meet you! :'D


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 24/2/2014: No hugs, no kisses and no Hinata flippity-floppity moments. Things turned out differently.**

**A/N: I'll keep this short. I'm a newly converted NaruHina shipper. I used to ship GaaHina but not anymore. And this is my first NaruHina fanfic. **

Chapter 2: It Gets Complicated

There was no meeting. It was just an excuse for him to get away from her. As cool as he could managed, Sasuke maintained his posture and walked up the stairs briskly. He pushed the door open and stepped out to the roof of the school. He let out his breath he didn't know he was holding and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and slowly slid his back until his bum hit the ground.

"Stupid…" he muttered.

It was unusual for him to be speaking with himself but anything that had to do with her; unusual seems like a normal part of him.

He questioned himself many times how he had come to like her without them ever acknowledging each other. And the answer in his mind was always the same. A memory.

Her smile and soft touch was not the reason his heart skipped offbeat but her eyes. Her beautiful pearl grey eyes pulled him in. He liked her eyes. He liked her.

_Sasuke set on a chair nearby with a huff as he gently massage his forearms, water dripping off his skin and drenched hair. Toweling himself dry was the least he cared at the moment. His muscles were aching!_

_"Anko-sensei really did us in! I can't feel my legs!" Naruto whined. "I think it's going to fall off any second."_

_"Hmph…" _

_Kiba held on to the blonde's shoulder as he tries to steady himself. Naruto, tiredly push the brunette away and walked to his locker. The rest of the boys grumbled as they dragged their shivering legs in. All they wanted was to take a shower and sleep through the next class._

_Naruto slammed open his locker the same time Sasuke opened his albeit calmly. Both boys froze; confusion in their eyes. Behind them, a certain brunette snickered._

_The raven haired blinked and checked the front of his locker before looking at the contents inside. All of it wasn't his. It was messy and it stinked of ramen and dirty socks. There were green molds here and there. It was definitely Naruto's locker. _

_"This is lame, Kiba,"he sighed. "Switching our locker numbers? Pfft."_

_Hearing the answer, Naruto glanced at the delinquent and gave him thumbs down before he pushed Sasuke aside to grab his towel in_ his_ locker. All the while grumbling as he head to the showers with the other boys._

_Kiba tsked and followed suit leaving Sasuke alone._

_His onyx eyes glued to a piece of white letter on the ground. It fell when Naruto took his smelly towel. Sasuke picked it up gently between his thumb and forefinger and examined it. He wasn't surprise that Naruto hadn't noticed it. It was sort of… small. Almost like a typical petite confession letter. _

_The only words written on top were 'Please Read! w' in a really feminine handwriting almost like—_

_Sasuke's eyes widen. _

_"Dude, what're you doing?"_

_He turned sharply at Naruto, carefully hiding the letter behind him. He looked at the blonde unblinkingly in the eye and said, "Nothing."_

_They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Naruto shrugged. "Wierdo." He muttered loud enough for the other boy to hear. He grabbed a small bottle from his locker and slammed the door shut._

_"C'mon, Sasuke! You're gonna miss the hot water!"_

_Sasuke watched the retreating blonde before placing the letter in his uniform pocket and grabbed his towel. He closed the door slowly and quietly._

_"Sorry."_

"Sorry."

He didn't know who he was sorry for. Naruto his best friend for, not being honest about the letter that was meant for him or Hinata his long time crush, for lying to her.

He wanted her for so long. Since the day his heart thump wildly in his chest for her, he had wanted to tell her how he felt. But then that would be creepy. They weren't even friends yet.

He was too nervous when around her that simple words like 'Hi' and 'Bye' stuck in his throat. So he settled with accidental actions.

He tried bumping into her but his body froze even when she was 20 feet away. Then he tried dropping his eraser or pencils near her desk but it never happened. He hated the thought.

In the end, he settled with just being near her and watching her from afar without making things obvious. And pray that Fate would bring them together or at least an accidental contact between them.

Of course, it never worked if he was aware of how close or far she was from him. Till this day, he hadn't made his move on her.

Until, of course, a few moments ago. He saw his opportunity and took it.

Sasuke knew that what he was doing was wrong but if he played his cards right, Hinata would fall for him and forget about the dobe. …_Would she?_

"You're not supposed to be here, Sasuke-kun."

The raven haired glanced behind him. He had moved from the ground and was standing over the ledge, feeling the breeze brushing against his cheek.

The person stood next to him and seemed to enjoy the breeze too. "You know, as prefect I could demerit you for this but I'll let this slide."

"Ever the goody-goody, Haruno."

Sakura scoffed but she smiled. She did a stretched and felt content when she heard a soft crack on her back. "I've come up here twice and you know what? This place is good for thinking. I see why you're almost always here."

Sasuke didn't reply her.

The pink haired prefect shift herself a little closer to the boy and with a slight blush, she asked, "Want to talk about it?"

Her blush deepened when Sasuke turned to look at her before turning back to the view.

"I'm not having any problems or conflicts," he said. "I just like it up here."

Sakura hummed in response.

The two looked at the view in companionable silence until the bell rang.

=w=

Hinata trudged back to class unwillingly. She hadn't taken her lunch and therefore walking back from the girl's toilet and back to class was a hard task. Oh, and she was still shocked and puzzled as to how she could've mixed Sasuke's locker from Naruto's.

She sat on her chair and took out her chocolate mint from her bag. Still lost in thought, she unwrap the sweet and popped it into her mouth and swallowed it whole without chewing.

Choking, she slammed her fist on the table and the other on her chest. She was so in pain she hadn't thought of grabbing her bottled water.

At that thought, said object was in her line of vision with the cap opened. She grabbed it and drank the water greedily. Only when the pain was gone did she realize that someone was rubbing her back soothingly. Alarmed, the water she was drinking went down the wrong hole and she started coughing again.

The hand on her back started patting a little hard and the pain slowly faded away.

"Feeling better?"

Hinata froze at the voice. She turned her head sharply to look at Sasuke who still had his hand on her back. Her eyes widen at his act and the close proximity of their body. Her face turned red with embarrassment and avoided looking at him in the eye, which lead her to notice that the class was staring at them. Shocked or surprised, she didn't' know.

But knowing they were looking at her made her uncomfortable. Nobody gave her much attention before and it was a strange feeling that all her classmates' eyes were on her.

She was about to thank Sasuke when her eyes caught sight of Naruto looking at them from the doorway, with his mouth gaping and eyes on the verge of bulging out.

Hinata pushed Sasuke away and turned to stare at her desk with her head down. Her hair covering her reddened face and her hand gripped tightly around the bottle, slightly shaking. She missed the brief hurt look in Sasuke's eyes.

The class erupted into whispers when Naruto speed walked towards them. His eyes locked on Sasuke's.

Hinata could see the lower part of Naruto and decided to scratch her bottle with her forefinger. She was nervous.

Her small action didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"What's the meaning of this, teme?" Naruto spoke first. The class quieted down, watching the semi-drama.

Sasuke crossed his arms and stood closer to Hinata. His hips slightly touching Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata tensed. Why isn't she doing anything? She had to do something! She needed to clear up this misunderstanding before things get out of hand. She mustered up her courage and opened her mouth.

"We are—!"

"A couple. She's my girlfriend and you're ruining our moment, dobe."

Hinata was about to retort when an arm snaked around her shoulders. Making the girl froze and her heart beat just a little faster. Nobody had ever touched her this way before except for her mother of course.

Yet it felt electrifyingly _wrong_. The warm arm behind her was hard and soft but it was _wrong_. It wasn't nice. He smelled nice but, it's _wrong_. It doesn't matter if Sasuke was wearing expensive cologne and that he smelled good because of it. Him touching her was very _wrong_. This intimate action was only reserved for her Naruto-kun and no one else! Her heart was only for Naruto. She looked at all her classmates. They needed to know the truth.

"No! I'm not—"

"Well? You don't feel well, Hinata?" Sasuke interrupted. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Your temperature seems a little off. Maybe you should see the nurse?"

Immediately, Hinata stood and smacked his hand away carefully placing the bottle on her desk. A loud _slap _echoed. She brought her hands together as if to form a barrier between her and Sasuke and quickly stepped away from him. "I'm g-good, really…"

Everyone was silent. A few gasp but no action was taken. Nobody slaps Uchiha Sasuke away; especially, no girls.

Sasuke's eyes were wide. His hand was turning a little pink from the slap. He blinked slowly, still trying to catch what happened. He lowered his hands to his side and looked right at Hinata.

"Well," he said. "If you say so."

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. She glanced around, avoiding the Uchiha's stare before settling back at him. She was sweating and shaking slightly. She had never had this much attention on her before and it was driving her crazy all she wanted to do was faint and wake up in a different time where she never write her confession letter in the first place.

"Uchiha-san!" she begin. "I am so sorry! But I need to explain something to you."

Sasuke froze. He knew what was coming. "Alright." He did a quick glance at Naruto who apparently wasn't so sure what was going on.

Hinata took a deep breath. "That confession letter," she said. "It wasn't supposed to be for you. I-I made a mistake. It… It was meant for s-s-someone else." She did a 90 degrees bow. "I-I am so sorry for the misunderstanding!"

Everyone watched on. All eyes turned to Sasuke, waiting to see what he'll do.

He lowered his head and tucked his hands in his pockets. "I see." He replied somewhat calmly.

Hinata straightened back up and folded her hands in front her, eyes never meeting his. "Y-yes…"

Sasuke's heart ached. He was hoping she would play along, given the idea that dating with a popular guy would make any girl stay. _Of course, Hinata wasn't just any girl. _He smirked inwardly._ I underestimated her._

At that moment, Naruto gave a shout startling everyone. "Wait!" he looked at Sasuke and pointed a finger at him. "Wouldn't it mean you like her?"

Everyone stopped.

Sasuke's face turned bright red. "Naruto—"

The blonde continued. "Even if the letter was wrongly sent to you, you still accept it. Doesn't it mean you like her?"

Naruto was gaping and resembled more like a fish, big eyes with open and close mouth but so was the rest of the class. How were they supposed to react when their school's heartthrob turned down all the pretty and popular girls in the school and from other schools which were usually well-known and high-class and then technically got rejected by a dull, plain, not popular girl who turned out to be their classmate?

Indeed, all they knew about Hyuuga Hinata was that she aced all her exams and does her homework. She never socializes with the class much and she was just so plain and boring and so uninteresting they just couldn't bring themselves to let her be with the in-group. They didn't dislike her it's just… she was boring.

Uchiha Sasuke, popular hot guy rejected by Hyuuga Hinata, plain boring girl?

Everyone couldn't quite believe it. There's someone who doesn't have the hots for Uchiha Sasuke. And it's a she!

Sasuke's face was burning. He looked at Hinata. She was staring wide-eyed at him, her small dainty hands covering her mouth. He cursed all kinds of curses at the blonde in his head. With clenched teeth, he muttered loud enough for all to hear.

"That's… true." _I didn't think it'll turn out this way. _

The whole class erupted into murmurs and loud whispering. Naruto glanced at the Hyuuga girl.

Hyuuga Hinata was still… very still. The blonde felt a tug in his chest, as he always did whenever he _really _looked at her. He didn't like the feeling, but it wasn't an unpleasant one.

"So, Hinata," The voices died down when Sasuke started.

Pearl eyes shyly met onyx ones. "Ye-yeah?"

His eyes met hers challengingly. "Who was the letter for than if not… for me?"

Right, a curious question, everyone would want to know.

"W-Who's it f-f-for?"

Hinata was having trouble answering. "I…! It's-It's…! It's f-for…!" Her eyes did a quick take at her blonde oblivious crush. Suddenly she felt really hot and sweating, hard. Should she tell? Was this how she would let Naruto know her feelings? Was this how she would confess to her crush?

She squeezed her eyes shut. "It's for… for!" _No! I can't do this! My feelings, it was all supposed to be in that letter! Naruto-kun was supposed to know it through _that _letter! _She opened her eyes.

Everyone was waiting patiently for her reply. Sasuke was looking at her daringly. Uchiha Sasuke… liked her. Hinata couldn't help but felt a little happy that someone like him was interested in someone like her yet, she felt bad for him too. _I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. But I like Naruto-kun. _

"I-I… I can't… tell you."

Sasuke grunted. "Why not?"

"I can't tell you." She repeated.

And then, he dared himself to asked her, even when he already knew the answer. This was the only time to do it. He didn't think he would have the balls to ask her in the future if he don't do it _now_. "Well, I like you. Would you give me a chance to date you?"

There he said it. It was out of his chest. No ounce of regret.

"I'm so sorry but no."

…Ouch.

Sasuke's eye twitched. No hesitation in answering. He was a little unsettled with her immediate rejection. This situation never happened before. Girls always go for him; but not this one. The one female he liked doesn't like him back. It was unusual.

He did the only thing he thought could resolve the conflicting emotions inside him. He turned on his heels and speed walked out of the classroom. Away from his classmates, away from Hinata and away from his stupid best friend that he reasoned himself was why he got rejected.

Apparently, as Sasuke walked out someone came in saying that their teacher was absent and they have a free lesson. No sub teacher either.

Once the young Uchiha locked himself in the boy's toilet, he banged his head against the door a few times. His hand clenched on where his heart beats frantically and in a second the air around him felt hot and he was sweating. He breathed out hot air and tried to steady himself.

Small tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Yes, he was hurt and he wasn't in denial that it hurt. _Is this how all the girls I rejected felt? _He chuckled, wiping a fallen tear. His chest ached so much he just wanted to scream and let it out like a brat.

But he wasn't one. He was an Uchiha so he held it in. He had never felt this way before in his entire life.

Sasuke leaned on the door and thought about what happened. He was able to touch (albeit briefly) the person he admired from afar for so long without letting her presence affect his coolness. And then that happened.

What made him think she would play along? That she could easily forget about the dobe and go out with him? Sasuke knew this would happen and wondered why he went along being dishonest. He really did underestimate her.

"Hey, teme."

Right after Sasuke walked out, Naruto went after him. The class was in an uproar when he walked out. He couldn't care less. Right now, he needed to do what every best friend do when their best friend got rejected. Especially when said best friend was never rejected before.

"You alright in there?"

Sasuke sniffed. "I'm not giving up."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna lose to you."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

Sasuke never bothered to reply.

Naruto leaned on the locked door. He blew out a sigh. Words weren't needed to comfort the Uchiha. Just his company.

=w=

Despite what happened earlier, nobody approached her. That's fine with Hinata, she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment anyway. She felt kind of bad that she rejected him but nothing was supposed to happen between them in the first place. He didn't really give her a chance to tell him that the letter he got wasn't for him.

Hinata felt better after she explained the mistake. But a new heavy feeling was starting to settle in her mind. She lifted her head a little. The class had gotten back to doing their own business.

"So Sasuke likes Hyuuga-san."

"Yeah but she turned him down."

Almost everyone was looking at her curiously. Hinata pretended to read as she flipped a page of History text. Never had she had this much attention on her before; not even in her household family back at the country. It was unnerving.

"Why would she reject someone like Sasuke? I don't think there's anyone better than him."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"No way!"

Hinata flipped another page. _Okay, just ignore everyone. Think about something else. Don't listen to them._ She flipped from page to page mindlessly trying hard to drown the not-so-loud whispering around her.

And then, someone walked into class. Everyone looked up except her. She didn't want to see either Sasuke or Naruto's face. She was still coping with herself that the situation earlier actually happened. She flipped the pages back and forth.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

It was a Haruno Sakura; one of the school's prefect and teacher's pet. Hinata's rival when it comes to acing test and exams. Of course the top two spots were Sasuke and a guy from a different class but the third spot was an uneven take between her and Sakura.

Although they never really talk with each other, there was an unspoken rivalry between them.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! Where were you?" A girl dragged the strawberry colored haired girl to the side. "Something definitely happened while you were gone!"

"Well, tell me already!" Sakura bit her lip eagerly. She don't do gossip but hearing one was definitely her favorite past time.

Hinata decided that History was bad at distracting her so she kept the book and took out another one, a Japanese novel. She opened it and tried to actually focus on reading. Really, couldn't they take this somewhere else where she couldn't hear them? She's fine with them talking behind her back but in front of her was a little too inconsiderate.

Don't they have something else to complete and worry about besides what happened with her and Sasuke? At that moment, Hinata felt really lonely. It was how she felt almost everyday, she was used to it but right now, she really wished she had a friend.

It wasn't long until she felt someone standing in front of her. She lifted her head and her eyes met with forest green ones. It was Sakura. Hinata gulped.

The prefect dragged a chair (Naruto's: Hinata thought with a little jealousy) and sat, all the while never breaking eye contact with her shorter classmate.

"W-What is it, Haruno-san?"

Sakura smiled a little. "Just wanna know what _actually _happened. The girls tend to exaggerate things a little too much."

Hinata blinked. "Um…"

"Come _on_. What happened? All I know was that Sasuke likes you and you turned him down? Ugh, I knew being a prefect would make me miss the fun stuff but I needed the extra credits." Sakura complained. "So what happened between you guys?"

This was new. Hinata gaped awhile longer before explaining everything to her. Her fingers playing the paper's edge; fiddling it.

Sakura listened to her, interrupting at times but it felt nice.

"And t-that's what happened."

Sakura laughed a little. "How can the letter be mistakenly placed?"

"I-I don't know. I was sure I placed it —" Hinata stopped herself, almost revealing who the letter was meant for.

"So what happened to that letter?"

Hinata thought awhile. "I don't know,"she said. "Maybe it's still with Uchiha-san or he m-might have thrown it away."

"That's understandable," Sakura looked around the classroom as if searching for someone before turning back to Hinata. "Be right back."

Hinata nodded as the prefect stood up and walked away. She looked down at her forgotten novel. Maybe Haruno-san got bored of her already; she got what she wanted her from her anyway. Who would want to be friends with her, right?

A book landed in front of her eyes. She blinked.

Sakura combed through her hair briefly as she sat down. "Right." She then proceeded opening up the book. She glanced up to see Hinata looking at her somewhat confused. She smiled. "We have a quiz tomorrow, remember?"

"You… um…"

"Alright, I'll test you first." Sakura grinned.

Hinata didn't know what to say so she just took out the same book that Sakura was holding.

"Okay, so…"

_This might not happen again tomorrow but, I can only give my best._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Is it better this way? Or did I make everyone OOC again? Will post chapter 3 next week, I promise you there will be much NaruHina moments then. This part just had to be over and done with.<strong>


End file.
